Devoid
by infinityeverchanging
Summary: Sting takes on a dangerous job, but has to go without Rogue, much to Rogues' discomfort. After Sting returns to the guild fighting for his life, Rogue is angry at both himself for not going with Sting, and at whatever hurt him so badly. It gets worse when it's not merely another opponent to face, but a mystery to solve against time. Post GMG, Nice Master!Minerva, Stingue
1. Chapter 1

Three days.

It's been three days since Sting left on his mission, alone.

By himself.

Without Rogue beside him.

Despite not showing large amounts of emotion, everyone in Sabertooth knew how much Rogue cared for people. The most care he gave, however, was to his exceed Frosch, and his partner, Sting. Sting and Rogue had been companions since they were young, and were hardly ever seen out of each other's company. Even though Frosch was his first friend, Rogue had a stronger bond with Sting, seeing as they had similar pasts and fought together as well as lived together.

This was a part of why Rogue was so uncomfortable during the last three days: because Sting wasn't with him. Frosch, Lector, and a few other members of the guild that he was close to had preoccupied his thoughts most of the time, but when he was alone, like he was now in the guild library, his thoughts drifted to Sting.

_'I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen to him. After all, he attracts trouble like he attracts women…' _

Rogue fumed. He _hated_ when random women flirted with Sting. They just viewed him as eye candy to take advantage of, and if looks could kill, Rogue would be a mass murderer by now. Both he and Sting had talked about it before, and while Sting didn't enjoy the attention, he decided to be gentlemanly anyways to keep up his image. Sting always told the reporters that 'he was just waiting for the right girl,' when in reality, Sting and Rogue had started dating. It happened a few weeks ago, after the Grand Magic Games. Sting and Rogue always had a close connection, but they didn't reveal their affection towards each other until after Sabertooth had changed. They became more comfortable with each other's emotions and actions, reverting back to how they acted before joining the previously oppressive guild. This included a lot more teasing, mock fighting, and all around physical contact, and since the two boys had grown and matured it became more than just gestures between close friends. They kept their relationship a secret for a while, but eventually they told Minerva and Yukino about it. The twin dragons sighed in relief when both girls accepted them with a smile, asking why it had taken so long.

As of right now only Minerva, Yukino, Rufus, and Orga knew the details of their relationship. He figured some other guild members knew, seeing as they would occasionally hold hands and would be quite close to each other at times. The only fear he had would be that the reporters found out. He wasn't afraid of people knowing that he and Sting were gay, just that they probably wouldn't shut up or stop bothering them about it. That was another thing he hated: Reporters.

After calming himself down, his thoughts went back to Sting.

_'Why didn't I go with him when he left?' _

-Flashback-

Rogue woke up to the strangest sight he'd seen in a long time: Sting was packing his bag at the end of their bed. This sight in particular wasn't new to Rogue, as he had seen Sting pack many times before to go on missions. It was so strange because usually Rogue was packing alongside him, and it wouldn't be at 5 in the morning.

"Sting, what are you doing?" Sting jumped a little from Rogues' question, not noticing that he had awoken. "Uh, I-I'm going on a mission…" Rogue looked at Sting, who was looking downwards with a slight frown. Sting felt Rogues' confused stare on him and explained, "I have to go alone this time Rogue, it was specifically requested that the 'White Dragon of Sabertooth' take the mission solo."

Rogue silently stood up from their bed and walked over to Sting. Putting his hands on his shoulders he asked, "Are you stupid?"

Sting tried not to be intimidated by the glare Rogue was sending him and replied, "What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm asking if you understand what you're getting yourself into, Sting! It's pretty common that when specific people are requested for a mission, it ends up being _really dangerous_ to the person. Did you even tell anyone you were taking the mission? Were you going to tell _me_?"

Sting smiled and looked Rogue in the eyes. "I told Lady Minerva about it last night. After I showed her the request paper she agreed to let me go and told me to be careful. If you can't already tell, I'm taking this seriously Rogue. I _do_ understand that the mission is dangerous, but I need to take it anyway. As for telling you, I was going to leave a note. I didn't want to wake you" Sting explained calmly.

Rogue took his hands off Sting's shoulders. He was a little surprised at his partner. _'This mission must really be that dangerous for Sting to act this serious.'_

He looked back at Sting and saw him winking at him, "I love it when you worry Rogue~"

Rogue blushed and hit Sting on the head.

"Ow, hey!"

"Sting I'm still not sure this is a good idea. I don't doubt your abilities, but when was the last time you went on a mission alone? You haven't fought a battle without having me nearby since we met!"

Sting sighed, "I know Rogue, but as much as I want to bring you I can't go against the request. It will only be a few days, I promise."

Rogue still looked troubled. He looked up when he felt Sting's hand on his shoulder.

"How about if I don't come back within a week, you can come find me and drag my sorry ass home?" Sting bargained.

Rogue gave a soft smile, "Fine, but if I have to find you myself, I'll be kicking your ass before I drag it home."

Sting chuckled and took his hand off Rogue, "Sure partner."

The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth walked hand-in-hand down to the entrance of their guild, where Rogue said goodbye to Sting and told him to be careful. Sting promised to be safe, and the two shared a hug before Sting walked away.

-End of Flashback-

He just _knew_ he was going to regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue had been growing antsier every day, and everyone in the guild was noticing. After all, it was rare that anyone saw Rogue fidget, much less to the point of breaking apart anything he could get his hands on. Lector and Frosch had noticed the change long before, and decided to give Rogue some space.

_'Six days. Sting has been gone for six whole days._'

Rogue was beginning to worry some of the other guild members as he sat at the guild hall bar, gripping his glass enough to crack it. Yukino noticed his behavior and sat down next to him.

"Hi Rogue, how are you?"

No response.

Rogue continued to sit there and stare into space until Yukino shook his shoulder. "Rogue? Are you there?"

He jumped at Yukinos' gesture, but relaxed a bit when he saw her concerned face. "Sorry about that Yukino, how are you?"

Yukino sternly started, "I'm doing alright, but _you_ aren't Rogue. I know about Stings' mission, and that you've been worried about him since he left. Everyone in Sabertooth has noticed your change in behavior these past few days! Please tell me what's on your mind; I know it will help your mood to talk about it."

Rogue was a little surprised at Yukino for being so blunt, but he appreciated the gesture.

"Well, I've just been so worried about Sting. I know he can take care of himself, and he has enough ability to complete dangerous missions, but this one in particular has been giving me a bad sense of foreboding. He was specifically requested, which without a reason is _never_ good, and he wasn't allowed to bring anyone with him! Also, he told me that he would only be gone a few days. It's been six! He... he told me that if he was gone for a whole week that I could go find him and bring him home. I believed that Sting said it just to reassure me that he would be ok. I never thought that he would actually be gone for longer than he promised he would be…" Rogue rambled, his concern evident in his unfiltered thoughts.

Yukino put her hand on Rogues, "I know how much you care for him Rogue, so I understand your worries. Lady Minerva and I have discussed Sting's absence, and we agreed that tomorrow we will send a search party after him." She turned in her chair to face Rogue directly, and continued. "Even if something did happen to him, I'm confident that it won't keep him down for long. You know firsthand how much of a fighter Sting can be" Yukino offered.

Rogue saw her comforting smile, and couldn't help but do the same. "Thank you Yukino. I really needed that." She smiled wider, "it's no problem Rogue, I'm glad I could help you feel better. Why don't you get some rest? It's late, and we'll need to leave early tomorrow morning to bring Sting home."

Rogue nodded and said goodnight to Yukino. He walked back to the room he and Sting shared in the guild, and made sure Frosch and Lector were asleep in their beds.

'_Sting… why haven't you returned? Please be alright…'_

Rogue awoke with determination and anxiety.

This morning marked a week since Sting had left, and Rogue was about to go on a mission to search for Sting. He got dressed and rushed outside his room, but stopped when he heard a massive commotion coming from the Guild hall downstairs. He saw Lector and Frosch running towards him yelling, "Rogue, come quick!" "Sting's back and he's really hurt!"

Rogues' heart dropped.

He rushed down into the guild hall, frantically searching for Sting. "Where is he?! What happened?!" Yukino approached him, "Sting opened the doors to guild hall and weakly announced he was back before collapsing. He was taken to the infirmary."

Before Rogue could turn and go to Sting, Yukino grabbed his wrist. "Rogue, make sure that you prepare yourself before you see Sting. He hasn't been this physically hurt in a long time." Yukino turned her head and looked to the floor in front of the guild hall door. Rogue followed her gaze and saw a puddle of blood on the floor. He looked back at Yukino and saw a tear run down her concerned face. Rogue quickly thanked Yukino and bolted to the infirmary.

_'Sting, you have to be ok. I don't care what Yukino says, you have never been beat that badly except against Natsu, and I doubt that there are any mages close to his level. You HAVE to be ok!'_

When he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes.

Sting was hooked up to a heart monitor, a breathing mask, and an IV. Rogue had to stand in the doorway and stare for a minute to comprehend how injured Sting really was. He noticed the doctor in the corner of the room.

"What happened?"

The doctor turned to him, "I have no idea what could've done this much damage to Sabertooths' white dragon, but whatever it was, it didn't hold back. He fell unconscious and collapsed after he entered the guild. He had stressed breathing and an injured windpipe, so we inserted a breathing tube. He had some massive bruising and external as well as internal bleeding on his lower left abdomen, his left knee and ankle are both broken, and he has a plethora of gashes and bruises littering his body." The doctor paused to let everything sink in, and then turned back to Sting.

"There is something else troubling me that I want to bring to your attention Rogue."

Rogue turned to the doctor. '_How could this get any worse?'_

"I found a strange marking on Stings back, on the opposite side of his body where his internal bleeding happened. I fear it might be some sort of curse magic, as when I was observing it, it started to shine and the markings grew out a little. It seemed painful for him when it grew…" The doctor looked down in frustration, "medically, there isn't anything I can do to stop the progression and I don't know how to remove them…" Rogue walked over to Stings left bedside and continued to stare at him, taking in all of his injures. Rogue was able to see everything, as Sting was changed into just a pair of shorts.

His left leg was wrapped in bandages from his toes to his thigh, he had heavy bandages around his stomach and left side, and his gashes and bruises were covered as much as possible. The bandages around Stings' throat led him to examine the breathing mask on his face. Rogue clenched his fists in anger and gritted his teeth, a tear threatening to fall.

_'Why didn't I go with you? Now you're hurt, and it's my fault for not being by your side.'_

He heard a little gasp and turned around to see Lector and Frosch in the doorway, and the doctor absent. "Sting-kun!" Lector rushed into the room and jumped onto the bed next to Sting, staring at him in shock and disbelief, "W-what happened to you?" Frosch tugged on Rogues pant leg, "Rogue, why is Sting so hurt?" Rogue picked up Frosch and turned back to Sting. "I don't know Frosch, but I'm going to find out."

"That's going to have to wait for now, Rogue"

Sabertooths' master, Lady Minerva Orlando, had walked into the room. "I know that you want to find out what happened to Sting. Everyone in the guild most likely shares your need for retribution against Stings attacker, but it's best for us to wait until he wakes up to ask him. He will most likely have some, if not all of the information we'll need." She put a hand on Rogues shoulder and gave him a soft smile, "Do not blame yourself for not accompanying Sting. I know he would not want you beating yourself up over it. Sting will need you to be by his side when he wakes."

Rogue stared at Minerva for a second in surprise before returning a very slight smile, "You're right, thank you Minerva."

"Of course. Also, I have some of our mages researching the markings on Stings back. If you have any idea of what it could be, come to the library." Rogue nodded, and after Minerva left he sat in a chair next to Sting. He took his partners hand in his and closed his eyes, listening to Sting's heartbeat and labored breathing. Rogue could tell that even though he was unconscious, Sting was still in pain.

Rogues eyes flew open when he felt Sting's hand grip his and heard a pained moan from his lips. Rogue's eyes moved down to a light shining from Sting's back, and remember the doctor saying something about a marking he found on Sting.

"_R-Rogue…_"

Rogues eyes snapped to Sting, realizing that he heard him say his name before his muscles relaxed and he went silent once again.

Rogue couldn't wait to get his hands on who ever caused his partner this pain.


	3. Chapter 3

The guild had become quiet as morning had turned into night and a majority of the guild members had left the main guild hall to sleep. Lector and Frosch had gone back to their room as well, leaving Rogue alone with Sting. Rogue had been sitting by Sting's bedside since he returned to the guild, but unfortunately, nothing much had changed with his condition. He began falling asleep in his chair when he saw movement in his peripheral vision. Rogue was instantly awake.

Sting had woken up, and he was looking right at Rogue, smiling like usual, though weaker than he was used to.

"H-hey, Rogue"

Rogue just stared for a minute before he burst out yelling, "What the HELL Sting?! I can't _believe_ you took this mission on your own! I fucking _knew_ something was going happen!"

Sting stared in shock at Rogue, who sat back down slightly shaking. "I told you I should've gone with you, Sting…"

Sting reached forwards to put his hand on Rogues, "It wasn't your fault Rogue. I told you before I left that I knew what I was getting into."

Stings' voice was weak and raspy. Rogue still looked unconvinced, so Sting tried to sit up and talk to him. He immediately regretted it and hissed as a sharp pain ran through his left side. Rogue had his hands on Stings' shoulders in an instant, pushing him gently back to the bed. "Don't try to move yet. You're really hurt you idiot." Sting winced and let out a little chuckle.

Minerva, Yukino, Rufus, and Orga rushed into the room. Minerva asked, "What's going on in here?"

Sting gave a weak smile and waved, and everyone ran to his bedside all talking at once.

"Are you ok Sting?"

"What happened to you, man?"

"I can't recall the last time you were this injured."

Rogue stood up from his chair and silenced them with a slight glare.

"It's ok Rogue, I'll be alright" Sting said weakly.

Rogue turned back to Sting, and reluctantly sat back down next to him. Rogue broke the silence, "Sting, what _did _happen to you?" Sting started to explain, but was interrupted by a harsh coughing fit. It took a minute before the coughing and the pain subsided.

Minerva spoke before Sting could try speaking again, "I think it is best if we wait until Stings' voice has healed more to hear what happened. He still needs plenty of rest, so we should leave him be."

The others reluctantly nodded in agreement, and began to leave. Rogue had stayed in his chair, and looked at Minerva in determination. She smiled. "You are the only person I am allowing to be with Sting while he heals. If anything else about his condition is uncovered, I'll be back to let you know." She left without another word, leaving Rogue alone with Sting. Rogue turned back to Sting and saw him looking back. Rogue could interpret so many different things about what Sting was feeling just from that one look:

Sting was frustrated that he was too injured to talk, let alone move.

Sting was angry at himself for worrying everyone.

Sting felt guilty about breaking his promise to Rogue.

Sting was in pain.

Rogue brought his left hand to Sting's face and he gripped Sting's hand with his right, "Everything will be ok Sting. I know that you feel bad about worrying everyone, but it couldn't be avoided. You will heal soon, and we can find who did this to you and make them regret it." A tear rolled down his face. "I'm so glad you're ok. I was worried you damn idiot!"

Sting squeezed Rogues hand in his and brought his other hand to the one on his face, making eye contact. He mouthed, _"I love you, Rogue."_

"I love you too, Sting."

Their peaceful moment was ruined when Stings eyes slammed shut and he tensed. Rogue panicked and saw that the markings on Sting's back were shining again. Sting let out a pained grunt, and the markings stopped. Sting, breathing a little hard, looked at Rogue in confusion and fear, silently asking what happened.

"The doctor said that you have some markings on your back, opposite from your side injury. We don't know what they are yet, but whenever they glow they spread a little bit. Lady Minerva said that some of our mages are working on figuring out what they are in the library. Do you have any idea?"

Sting frowned in thought for a second and looked back at Rogue and nodded.

"It would be great if you could tell me, but since you can't talk…"

Sting lifted his hand up and moved it like he was holding a pen.

"Oh, that's right! I can't believe I forgot about writing… Here." Rogue handed Sting a pen and a little pad of paper he had found on the doctors desk. Sting began to write.

"_If I remember right, the markings are some kind of curse magic. If it was put there by the people who attacked me, it's taking my magic. I don't know why it's progressing or hurting me though…"_

Rogue read what Sting wrote, quite surprised by Sting's knowledge. "Why do these people want your magic? Do you know how to stop the progression?"

Sting wrote a reply, "_They want it for some plan they have, though I managed to escape before they told me everything. As for the curse magic, I don't know."_

Rogue read the reply, "They managed to capture you? For how long? Did they feed you anything?"

Sting held up his hand to stop Rogues questions, and then took to the paper again, "_Yes they did, only for a few days, and no, they didn't give me much. I hate to leave you hanging Rogue, but it would be best to tell you and everyone else the full story once my voice heals. It doesn't matter what happened, I'm here now and I'm safe with you."_

Rogue sighed after reading Sting's response, "Alright, but you need to rest up so your voice can heal. It's time for you to go to sleep."

Sting nodded, and then pointed at Rogue with a pouty face.

Rogue reassured his partner, "I'm going to sleep too Sting, but I'm not leaving you. I'll just lay my head on the bed or something."

Sting continued pouting, but nodded again. He relaxed and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Rogue smiled gently and laid his head down next to sting, holding his hand.

He too, succumbed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"_I'm fine Rogue, really!"_

Rogue read the scribble that Sting had written, and crossed his arms. "You are not fine. At least not completely yet. Our healer should be back today, but until then, you are still injured."

It's been four days since Sting returned from his mission, and his bruises have somewhat faded. Sabertooth's only healing mage had been away on a job, so Sting had to rely on his own body to heal itself for the time being.

Sting just sat reclined on his bed in the medical ward pouting. Rogue chuckled at Sting, "Oh come on, it'll only be for another few hours. Have some patience Sting."

Sting relaxed and thought for a moment, then wrote on his pad of paper. _"Fine I'll be patient, but can you at least keep me company so I'm not bored out of my mind?"_

Rogue was about to reply when he heard a voice coming from the hallway.

He turned back to Sting. "I might not have to, actually" he replied.

Sabertooths' one and only healing mage, named Eir, stepped through the doorway.

"Hi Rogue, Sting. I just got back and heard a bit from Yukino about what happened and that Sting needed my help."

Rogue pointed silently at Sting while the bedridden mage waved at their healer. Eir walked to Sting and looked him over. He read the doctors report and started healing some of Sting's minor wounds saying, "You really got roughed up this time. I might not be able to heal everything completely, but I can fix most of your injuries. These smaller cuts and bruises will be gone, and I can get your voice up and running again soon. I'm not sure how much I can do about your ankle and knee though."

Sting nodded and scribbled on his pad of paper, _"Thanks Eir, I really appreciate the help :)"_

Eir read his note and smiled, "It's no problem, and it's my job after all."

Rogue watched the two of them and thought to himself. _'Eir isn't as powerful as Wendy or Chelia, so Sting's ankle and knee probably won't fully heal for a while. I hope he can manage not to further injure them by being reckless. '_

He was taken out of his trance by Eir's report, "Alright, I've healed Sting as much as I can now. All of his bruises and gashes are gone, and his voice is pretty much healed. As I suspected, I wasn't able to heal his knee or ankle completely, so he will need about another two weeks to return to normal. Sting should stay bedridden, but if necessary, he can walk with crutches."

Sting groaned, "Two weeks?!" He coughed a bit and cleared his newly healed throat. "What am I supposed to do for two whole weeks?"

Eir piped up and replied, "I would suggest starting to slowly use your knee and ankle again. Nothing major, but just enough to keep the mobility in them and prevent them from becoming stiff." Sting nodded and wiggled his left toes, resulting in discomfort to his ankle. He groaned with a smile. "I'll work on it. Thanks again, Eir."

"No problem. Before I go, let me take a look at those markings on your back I've heard about. I might be able to identify them."

Sting nodded again and leaned forwards, turning a bit to the side so Eir could look at his back. Eir's eyes widened as soon as he saw the black marks across Sting's skin. "These _do_ look familiar… I've seen similar markings in the medical field for magic transfusions before, but nothing this intricate or wide-spread. I can go join the others in the library to see if I can find anything. Let me know if you need anything else, Sting." Eir left with a wave and Rogue sat down next to Sting who reclined back onto his bed.

"How are you feeling now that Eir healed most of you?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, and happy that I can finally speak again. Being bedridden for the next two weeks is gonna be rough, but I'll have you by my side to help me, wont I Rogue?" Sting asked slyly with a wink.

Rogue's face deadpanned. "Now that you have your voice back, I might not want to be in the same room with you being immobile and bored."

"Aw come on, you know you love me" Sting replied teasingly.

Rogue wrapped his arms around Sting, "Yes, I do love you Sting, but I don't care for your over dramatic whining." He kissed Stings cheek and stood up, saying "I'll go get Frosch and Lector. They'll want to see you and surely will help with your boredom." "Ok, thanks."

After Rogue left the room, Sting's face fell somber. His right hand crossed his body to feel the markings that had been slowly but steadily progressing along his back. He even though for a moment that they had moved like they were alive.

'_Something is still not right about this… I'm feeling weaker even though Eir healed me. Whats going to happen to me if the markings completely consume me? Will I die… or will the pain kill me first?'_

Before his thoughts could run any further, Rogue returned with their exceeds.

"Sting!"

"Sting-kun!"

Frosch and Lector ran inside and hopped on the bed on either side of Sting. Lector started the conversation, "Are you feeling better Sting? I _knew_ you couldn't stay down for long, you're too tough!" Sting smiled at his friend and assured him, "Yea, I'm feeling better. Nothing can stop me for long buddy! I hate to say it though, but my leg is still not fully healed yet, so I have to be careful."

Lector looked down for a moment, and then smiled at Sting. "Of course! You'll be completely healed in no time Sting-kun!" Sting grinned at Lector and they shared a high-five.

Froschs' tummy rumbled so he turned to Rogue and said, "Rogue, I'm hungry." Rogue replied, "Ok Frosch, why don't you and Lector go get some food. You can visit Sting again later."

"Ok Rogue!" Frosch said happily. The two exceeds said goodbye to Sting and jumped off his bed and out the door.

Rogue turned to Sting with a concerned face as they walked off. "Sting, what's wrong? I saw you with a worried look on your face when we came in."

Sting looked down to his hands and briefly composed himself, thinking, '_Rogue would find out eventually even if I don't tell him the truth right now.' _

"The markings have been growing, Rogue. I've been feeling weaker too, even after Eir healed me. What if… what if they spread completely? The pain is getting worse, as the markings' spreading has increased the area of pain." He paused for a second and looked back down. "I'm actually _scared_ and _worried_ that I might die Rogue…"

Sting felt a weight next to him on his bed, and Rogues forehead gently touched his. Rogue took his hands in his and calmly reassured him, "There is no way in hell that this is going to take you from me Sting. I have full confidence in our guild that they'll find a way to heal you, and until then I will not leave your side."

Sting sat with a wide-eyed expression for a second before his face softened and he smiled. "I can always count on you to be there for me Rogue."

The two kept their faces close together for a moment more until Rogue closed the gap between them, locking their lips softly together. Sting wrapped his arms around his partner's neck as Rogue brought Stings body to his, their kiss deepening. Rogue's hands roamed over Stings torso, from his back to his sides and further downwards to his hips. Their kiss was broken as Sting gasped, Rogue moving to lie on top of Sting between his legs. Their passion escaladed as they touched, chest against chest among other places on their quickly warming bodies. Rogue kissed Sting down his neck, eliciting quiet moans from the blond. He sucked gently on his collar-bone before lifting up Sting's shirt from the bottom, his palms finding Stings nipples. Sting gasped and blushed, his eyes closing in pleasure.

"_R-rogue"_

Rogue grinned and used his left hand to pin Sting's hands above his head and kissed him, cupping Sting's growing crotch with his right.

"_A-ah! Rogue_!" Sting moaned in between kisses.

Sadly their fun was cut short when Sting bucked against Rogues hand, jerking his leg.

"Ah! Damn it, ow!"

Rogue instantly stopped and let Sting go, frantically apologizing, "Oops I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

Sting breathed and relaxed again. "Yea, I'm alright, I just jerked my leg too hard."

Rogue moved off of Sting and lay down next to him. "That's all for today then" Rogue said as he brought Sting to his chest. Still blushing, Sting pouted, "and I was just getting excited too…" He chuckled and spoke softly, "It's been a while since we could do this Rogue. It's always a pleasant surprise when I forget how different we act when we're alone together."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm the one who always acts like a flirt in public, winking at you and such, but in reality, you're the real tiger in the sheets." Sting said with a sly smile.

Rogue blushed and turned his head to the side. He muttered, "Yea, yea…."

* * *

><p>Little did Rogue or Sting know, Yukino and Minerva stood outside their door with flushed faces. "I-I think we should leave them alone for now Yukino…" "Y-yes, that w-would be w-wise…"<p>

They walked quietly away from the couples' room, intent on forgetting the sounds they had heard that afternoon.


End file.
